


And I Forget to Remember

by malsseong



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malsseong/pseuds/malsseong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And suddenly she feels terrible, because the situation has been so intense that it’s not until this moment that she remembers that Nicole even exists.<br/>So she pushes thoughts of Nicole to the back of her mind, and suppresses the niggling voice in her head that tells her that she doesn’t want to hide Nicole from her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Forget to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 1x10.  
> Fluff.

With the excitement of Willa being home, she has very little time to think of anything other than her whole family — small as it may be — all being under the same roof for the first time since she was 6.

And despite Willa not actually remembering that period of their lives — “Flashes of something… maybe,” she had said when pressed, but Waverly knows it’s just because Willa doesn’t want to disappoint her; Waverly’s puppy dog eyes are intense, and few people manage to go through with saying _no_ to her. Despite that, Waverly instantly feels a connection to her oldest sister, like she was never gone.

And while Willa does seem a little overwhelmed by Waverly’s attention, and her constant _ever-present_ -ness — and her need to always touch Willa just to reassure herself that she’s still real and solid and _here_ — she also seems charmed by her excited ranting and her inability to stop smiling so intensely that her face hurts.

She’s updated Willa on pretty much everything about their lives in more-or-less chronological order up until a few weeks ago, when she mentions her break up with Champ, and stops herself suddenly — so suddenly that even Willa notices — just in time to keep the words “don’t worry; Nicole’s a much better kisser,” from tumbling out of her mouth.

And suddenly she feels terrible, because the situation has been so intense that it’s not until this moment that she remembers that Nicole even exists. Or that she said she’d call later to make plans for the evening, but at this point, she doesn’t even know where her phone is. And if she’s honest, with a choice between going in search of her phone to call Nicole, and staying right where she is with the backs of her knuckles pressed as subtly as she can manage against her sister’s arm, she has no intention of going anywhere.

So she shrugs slightly, and coughs, and looks to Wynonna to break the silence.

And her stomach rolls a little with her choice to stay put, but she knows with absolute certainty that Nicole wouldn’t begrudge her this time or this contact. After all, it’s Willa.  
So she pushes thoughts of Nicole to the back of her mind, and suppresses the niggling voice in her head that tells her that she doesn’t want to hide Nicole from her sisters. ( _Sisters. Plural!_ )

She tunes back into the conversation, and gives Willa’s arm a conciliatory squeeze when the poor woman is the only one who doesn’t laugh at Wynonna’s joke. Because Waverly gets it; Wynonna’s sense of humour can take some getting used to.

So it’s not until hours later, when the sun has set, and the conversation has finally started to die down, and Gus starts moving around the kitchen, pulling out pots and pans to make dinner, that Waverly finally pulls herself away.

She finds her phone, and scrolls straight to Nicole’s number. She’s planning some sort of greeting, followed quickly by an apology and an explanation.

Instead, what comes out of her mouth the moment she hears the click of Nicole answering the phone is “Wanna meet my sister?”

There’s a short pause as Nicole seems to recover from the suddenness of the question.

“Wave?” she asks, her voice lilting slightly in confusion. “Have you sustained a blow to the head? I’ve already met your sister, remember? We work in the same building, we got sort of drunk together on the job?” This is news to Waverly, but before she can ask about it, Nicole barrels ahead. “Wait, is that some sort of code? Are you in trouble?”

Waverly lets out a “no” buried somewhere in a chuckle.

“Unless you mean ‘meet your sister’ as in ‘ _meet your sister_ ’,” Nicole says, her words gaining momentum the longer she talks and the more nervous she becomes. “Like meet your sister as your girlfriend rather than just as Officer Haught. Because we haven’t talked about this yet, Wave… Not that I don’t want to be your girlfriend, because I absolutely do; I mean, you’re you, and you’re…” She takes a slightly shuddery breath, and seems to pull herself together, but her words don’t slow down. “But your sister has a really big gun, and I mean, I know I have a gun too, but she’s Wynonna, and shooting a police officer doesn’t really seem out of character for her. And the department really frowns on officers shooting civilians, even if it is in self-defence, and—”

Nicole stops ranting suddenly, finally seeming to notice that Waverly’s laughing on the other end of the line.

“Are you finished?” she asks once she’s managed to suppress her laughter, and takes Nicole’s silence as a _yes_. “I meant Willa. I want you to meet Willa… as my girlfriend.”

The long, wispy breath Nicole releases lets her know that she’s taking this seriously; that she knows that Waverly would never joke about something as serious as her beloved long-lost sister.

So Waverly tells her the story. And when Nicole breathes out “I’m so happy for you, Waves,” with her voice full of awe and wonder, her heart skips a beat, and she has to restrain herself from saying _Of course you are; you’re perfect_.

 

And half an hour later, when she opens the door of the farmstead to find Nicole standing on the porch — in civilian clothes, with her hair down and a bottle of whisky in her hand, looking so beautiful and so nervous — Waverly’s heart damn near stops. Because before she can stop herself, her mind is telling her _Now. Now your whole family is all under the same roof._


End file.
